Shame
by Inrainbowz
Summary: OS, Tony/Bruce. Que ce soit Tony et non Bruce qui freine leur relation était juste la blague la plus cruelle de tous les temps. Et la blague tournerait au drame si Tony ne se décidait pas à être honnête, pour une fois.


**Auteur : **Inrainbowz, aussi extraordinaire que cela pisse paraitre.

**Rating : **T, à peine

**Disclaimer : **C'est le fandom des Avengers ici. Plus le film que les comics, mais quand même, not mine. A Marvel.

**Résumé : **Que ce soit Tony et non Bruce qui freine leur relation était juste la blague la plus cruelle de tous les temps. Et la blague tournerait au drame si Tony ne se décidait pas à être honnête, pour une fois. OS, Tony/Bruce.

**Note : **A la base je mettais le résumé ici parce que moi je trouvais ça chiant de pas le voir en arrivant (j'ouvrais fics en même temps...). Mais maintenant les résumés sont affichés. Mais j'ai pas envie de changer ma présentation. Je reviens de vacances et je reprends les cours la semaine prochaine. En attendant voici mon troisième Tony/Bruce que j'avais promis à certaines.

Oh, et je fête ici ma cinquantième fic !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Shame**

Bruce avait presque fini d'enfourner ses chemises en vrac dans son sac quand Tony entra à l'improviste dans sa chambre.

Il y eut un moment de flottement où les deux hommes, immobiles, se fixaient en silence, peinant à opposer une réaction cohérente à la situation. Bruce ne s'attendait pas à le voir, son compagnon était censé travailler avec Pepper jusqu'à tard dans la soirée, et Tony n'arrivait tout simplement pas à intégrer ce qu'il était en train de voir. Finalement Bruce se remit à sa tâche et ses mouvements empressés et maladroits sortirent l'industriel de sa torpeur.

« Bruce… Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu es en train de faire ? »

L'autre homme continua à ranger mécaniquement ses affaires, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard accusateur et confus qu'il sentait peser sur ses gestes.

« Ça ne peut pas continuer Tony. Je suis… désolé que ça finisse comme ça, mais je ne me vois pas rester ici plus longtemps. »

Sa voix tremblait à peine et il avait bon espoir de s'échapper de cette pièce sans craquer, même si chaque vêtement de moins dans son vaste placard était un coup supplémentaire à son cœur malmené. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi mal.

« De quoi ? » répondit très intelligemment Tony, à cours de mot comme cela lui arrivait rarement. Il se racla la gorge et reprit, légèrement paniqué :

« Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Bruce ! »

Le docteur se résolu finalement à interrompre sa sinistre besogne pour faire face à son compagnon. Après tout, il n'avait pas vraiment le droit de lui refuser une explication, surtout quand il était évident qu'il avait espéré pouvoir s'enfuir sans rien dire et le laisser sans un mot.

Il inspira profondément, anticipant la difficulté de la conversation à venir.

« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de continuer comme ça. Tu… tu n'as très clairement pas envie de… de ce qu'il y a entre nous, et je ne me sens pas capable de rester ici sans être… sans qu'on soit… »

Il se passa une main sur le visage, frustré par son manque d'éloquence. Il avait longuement réfléchi avant d'arrêter sa décision, alors pourquoi était-ce si compliqué à définir à voix haute ?

Tony était complètement abasourdi. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu pousser Bruce à de telles pensées, surtout que les choses se passaient très bien entre eux ces derniers temps.

« Qui au juste à dit que je ne voulais pas de toi ? Et ARRÊTE de ranger tes affaire bordel ! » s'énerva-t-il soudainement.

Bruce, qui avait repris inconsciemment ses allers et venus dans la pièce, s'immobilisa à l'injonction. Il reposa lentement les livres qu'il avait à la main et se rapprocha de Tony.

« Ne fait pas l'innocent. Je pense que tu sais de quoi je parle. » répondit-il, sérieusement énervé par la surprise qu'affichait Tony alors que sérieusement, comment pouvait-il ne pas _comprendre_ ?

Il fallut encore quelques secondes au génie, qui portait bien mal son titre dans ce genre de situation, pour saisir où Bruce voulait en venir, et la réalisation le figea d'effroi. Oh. Oh, bien sûr. C'était évident. Évident, et irréparable. Pas sans confession de sa part, en tout cas. Et Tony n'était pas connu pour son gout des confessions.

« Non, merde, Bruce, écoute, c'est pas… c'est pas toi, c'est…

« ''C'est pas toi, c'est moi'' ? Sérieusement, tu vas me sortir cette ligne-là ? » le coupa Bruce, définitivement en colère contre le refus de l'autre homme d'admettre la vérité. « Je ne suis pas un idiot, d'accord ? J'ai compris. Tu ne veux rien de plus, tu ne veux pas de moi, ce n'est pas si grave – _oh si, ça l'est_ – je suis un grand garçon, je m'en remettrais – _oh non, surement pas_ – alors arrête de nier. »

Il voulait juste que ça s'arrête. Qu'il puisse quitter cet endroit et aller se réfugier dans un coin perdu pour panser ses plaies et oublier les quelques mois extraordinaires qu'il avait passé à la tour Stark avec Tony, d'abord en tant que collègue, puis en tant qu'ami, puis en tant que _plus_… mais pas assez. Il reprit la parole, ne voulant plus s'arrêter maintenant qu'il était lancé :

« Au début j'avais tellement peur que mes réticences te lasses… Comment tu veux que je réagisse, hein ? Le fait que de nous deux ce soit toi qui ne veuilles pas pousser les choses plus loin est juste la blague la plus minable de tous les temps… »

Il regretta immédiatement d'être aussi acide, aussi amer, mais il avait juste _mal_. Tony et lui était ensemble depuis plusieurs mois déjà, et après des semaines d'hésitation où Bruce avait freiné les ardeurs de son compagnon, terrifié par sa réaction aux contacts physiques, quand il avait enfin décidé qu'il en était capable, qu'il pouvait et qu'il voulait terriblement le faire…

Eh bien, Tony l'avait repoussé, tout simplement.

Il avait d'abord cru aux excuses que celui-ci avançait, les je suis fatigué et on a du travail et rien ne presse mais il ne fallait pas être Sherlock Holmes pour comprendre que Tony ne le voulait pas, c'est tout. C'était douloureux, vraiment.

« Qu'il est fallu que tu te retrouves devant le fait accompli pour que tu te rendes compte finalement que _oh non je n'ai pas vraiment envie de coucher avec un homme, finalement, ou avec un ami, avec un monstre_, ou je ne sais quoi, c'est vraiment… »

Et Tony avait fait tellement d'effort pour le convaincre qu'il n'était pas un monstre, qu'il valait quelque chose et qu'il méritait d'être heureux, de faire ce qu'il voulait et d'être avec qui il avait envie d'être. C'est ça que Bruce avait le plus de mal à encaisser. Qu'après toute ces paroles Tony le rejette, c'était juste… il secoua la tête et se détourna, désireux de bouger, de s'occuper les mains et l'esprit, tout plutôt que de _penser_.

Tony était muet. Comment n'avait-il pas vu le malaise dans lequel ses esquives plongeaient son compagnon ? Peut-être parce qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment eu conscience, en fait. C'était facile, quand Bruce refusait tout contact physique poussé, il pouvait prétendre qu'il était juste suffisamment patient pour l'attendre, mais ensuite…

Il n'aurait jamais dû rejeter Bruce comme il l'avait fait. Il méritait surement la douleur qu'il ressentait en cet instant en voyant l'homme se préparer à partir, à quitter sa vie. Mais Bruce ne méritait pas ça, lui. Il méritait mieux, tellement mieux…

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne couche pas ensemble que tu dois en déduire que… »

Il ne put même pas finir sa phrase. Bruce le regardait avec l'air de dire « si, justement ».

Si, justement.

Il était Tony Stark. Bien sûr. Il avait une réputation. Un certain mode de conduite attendu à respecter. Il était notamment tenu d'être un nymphomane sans cœur.

« Tu vois, tu ne peux pas le nier. Je te connais, Tony. Pour toi… »

Et c'est ça, ce « je te connais », qui mis Tony en colère à son tour.

« Non, l'interrompit-il sèchement. Non, tu ne me connais pas. Tu ne sais rien. »

Bruce se tut, surpris par l'agressivité soudaine.

« Merde, tu ne me CONNAIS PAS. Et est-ce que tu n'es pas censé me faire un minimum confiance ? Quand je te dis que j'ai envie d'être avec toi et quand je te dis que ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes pas ? »

C'est vrai, pourquoi ? Parce que c'était Tony. Il ne faisait pas dans les sentiments et il n'avait pas d'attache, il ne disait jamais rien, cachait tout derrière un sourire et parce que _j'ai tellement envie de te croire mais_…

« Alors quoi ? »

Tony ne dit rien. Il sembla chercher ses mots, peser le pour et le contre. Parler, se mettre à nu, et garder le scientifique auprès de lui. Se taire, se protéger et le regarder partir.

« Je… j'ai envie de toi, d'accord ? Tu peux me croire, j'ai vraiment… Mais aussi stupide que cela puisse paraitre, c'est la vérité : ''c'est pas toi, c'est moi''. Ça ne date pas de… nous, ok ? Ça fait bien plus longtemps que cela. Depuis Pepper en fait. »

Bruce fit rapidement le calcul. Pepper et Tony s'étaient séparés quelques semaines après le fiasco de Loki à New York, et Bruce et lui avaient commencé à se fréquenter plusieurs mois plus tard. Il n'y avait pas moyen que Tony n'ai pas ramené une fille entre temps. Il était toujours sorti, à des soirées, des galas, des diners et quoique ce soit que les gens riches et influents font entre eux, il avait passé des nuits dehors… Il n'y avait pas moyen.

Tony s'affala subitement sur le lit et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de ça. Il n'avait pas envie de déballer son sac, de raconter. C'était douloureux et désagréable et il préférait ne jamais avoir à l'expliquer à quelqu'un mais aussi il avait tellement, tellement envie, tellement besoin que Bruce reste avec lui…

Ils se fixèrent un moment, Bruce attendant la suite, Tony attendant de trouver le courage de la dire. Finalement, il se mit à tapoter doucement le cercle brillant de l'Arc Reactor.

« C'est peut-être très classe dans l'armure ou pour faire le malin en soirée, ça n'en reste pas moins un horrible morceau de métal froid encastré au milieu de ma poitrine. »

Bruce haussa un sourcil, confus par ce revirement de la conversation. Il se décida à s'asseoir à côté de Tony sur le lit, pour le mettre en confiance et parce qu'il avait envie d'écouter et de croire ce que l'homme disait, aussi.

« Les gens trouvent plutôt cela… dérangeant, à vrai dire. A nu, comme ça, ça n'a rien de très sexy. Ni de très agréable. »

Tony évitait son regard, Tony hésitait, et Bruce comprit soudainement ce qu'il voulait dire. Il comprit les mains de Tony qui arrêtaient les siennes quand il essayait de le toucher, il comprit pourquoi Tony reculait à chaque fois, il comprit pourquoi il n'avait jamais étudié l'Arc Reactor de prêt. Il comprit pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais vu nu.

Il se souvint soudainement à quel point il était amoureux de cet homme.

« Tony… tu penses que… que quoi, que je vais être dégouté ? »

Et c'était ça. C'était exactement ça. Peut-être que cela l'aurait fait rire, en d'autres circonstances, que Tony croit sincèrement que quoique ce soit puisse empêcher Bruce de l'aimer, mais là, tout de suite, il avait plutôt envie de pleurer. Que Tony ait peur de le faire fuir, que ce soit Tony, d'eux deux, qui ait peur d'être rejeter… C'était tellement insensé, pour Bruce, pour celui qui était le monstre, pour celui qui n'était pas censé être aimé, c'était tout bonnement surréaliste.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. On avait fait un nœud avec sa gorge et il n'arrivait pas à faire autre chose que de rester planter là, muet de stupeur et d'émotion, à essayer d'intégrer ce qui se passait entre eux, à essayer de comprendre et d'accepter que _bordel, Tony Stark avait peur de me faire fuir, moi_.

Celui-ci se passa une main sur le visage, soudainement très las. C'était stupide, oui, c'était complètement absurde, grotesque, ridicule. C'était tout cela et plus encore et il n'y pouvait absolument rien. Ça avait commencé peu après Pepper. Elle-même n'avait jamais manifesté une quelconque répulsion à son égard mais c'était Pepper, il ne pouvait pas vraiment se fier au jugement – toujours trop indulgent – qu'elle avait à son égard. Ensuite, les choses avaient dérapé. Une femme, puis deux, puis trois, désemparé, choqué, mal à l'aise devant l'hideuse protubérance métallique fiché dans sa poitrine. Gêné par sa froideur contre leur peau, sa lueur agressive dans l'obscurité. Lui-même la haïssait tellement, parfois, cette chose, quand il se regardait dans le vaste miroir de sa salle de bain et qu'il avait subitement envie de l'arracher de son corps à mains nues. Et puis il avait commencé à fréquenté Bruce et il avait momentanément oublié cela parce que c'était tellement nouveau et tellement parfait et il y avait tellement à faire entre eux. Ensuite… ensuite, tout était allé de travers, encore. Toujours.

« Je suis désolé. » souffla le milliardaire. Bruce ne répondit rien. A la place, il se recula juste assez pour pouvoir faire face à son amant et attrapa fermement le bord de son t-shirt. Tony se raidit.

« Bruce…

-Il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance, Tony, » le coupa Bruce.

Pour quelques secondes ils furent renvoyés quelques mois plus tôt, alors que le docteur était en train de perdre le contrôle, un vert trop familier se répandant sur sa peau, et qu'il suppliait Tony de ne pas rester là, de s'enfuir, avant que…

« Il va falloir me faire confiance, Bruce. »

Tony était resté. Hulk ne lui avait pas fait de mal. Bruce avait pleuré longuement.

Le t-shirt fut bientôt hors de leur chemin et le temps sembla se suspendre aux yeux du docteur fixé sur le corps de son amant. L'Arc Reactor pulsait doucement sur la poitrine de Tony, sa lumière projetant des ombres curieuses sur les deux hommes. Bruce avança une main timide vers la source de lumière et de vie et sentit quelque chose se briser dans sa poitrine quand il vit Tony flancher à son approche, se retenant visiblement de se dérober. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se quitter quand les mains calleuses du médecin se posèrent finalement sur la peau et le métal. Elles restèrent immobile le temps que les deux hommes exhalent une respiration qu'ils n'avaient pas conscience d'avoir retenu. Ils se fixaient toujours, un peu hébétés, incertains.

Finalement, Bruce se contenta de sourire. Tony recouvrit les mains de son amant des siennes, sur son cœur et sur l'appareil qui lui permettait de battre, et sourit à son tour.

Plus un mot ne fut prononcé.

* * *

Je crois bien que j'en ai encore un autre en préparation. Que voulez-vous, je les aime. Bye !


End file.
